Ripper
by Jangkryx
Summary: Fic yang terinspirasi dari game Assassin Creed dan seri RWBY. Memakai karakter-karakter dari berbagai fandom anime. Anime x-overs


Ripper (1)

Aku bergegas menuju kerumunan orang yang sedang menunggu kesempatan menyebrang di bawah lampu merah, berusaha membaur bersama mereka. Menarik ujung tudung jaket ke bawah, berharap wajahku tak mudah dilihat oleh orang.

Kupandang proyeksi yang memperlihatkan perhitungan mundur durasi lampu hijau yang terasa lambat setiap detiknya.

"Pergi ke mana dia?"

Dua orang polisi keamanan berada tak jauh di belakang, mereka mengedarkan pandang mencari keberadaan seseorang di antara hiruk-pikuk jalanan.

Sial, mereka gigih juga rupanya. Pihak keamanan di kota ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Aku harus tenang, jangan membuat gerakan yang dapat memancaing perhatian.

"Itu dia!"

Kuharap begitu, tapi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak. Mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Tanpa memperdulikan mobil yang masih berlalu-lalang, aku berlari, kabur.

Menghindari beberapa mobil yang hampir menyerempet, menuju seberang sana. Hingga sebuah mobil sport melaju kencang dan hampir menabraku, tapi dengan waktu yang tepat kubawa tubuh ini melompat akrobat, menghindari bagian depan kendaraan roda empat berwarna merah itu mencium kasar salah satu indra motoriku dan membiarkannya melintas.

Orang-orang berdecak kagum, tapi aku tak peduli dan kembali berlari. Tidak ada waktu untuk melirik hal lain, karena prioritas utama sekarang adalah lepas dari kedua polisi yang kembali mengejarku itu.

\--Berdiri di tepi atap bangunan berlantai lima, aku memandang dua orang polisi yang kebingungan di bawah sana.

Akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari kejaran mereka.

Sekarang tinggal melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan. Kuturunkan tas punggung dari gendonganku, membukanya dan menghamburkan semua isinya ke jalanan.

Itu semua jatuh perlahan seperti daun yang berguguran.

"Ada uang berjatuhan!"

Seseorang yang melihatnya berseru, menarik perhatian dari yang lainnya.

Semua orang di bawah sana nampak begitu bahagia melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang kuhamburkan dan berbondong-bondong memungutnya.

Bibirku tak kuasa menahan lengkung tipis melihat wajah bahagia setiap orang di bawah sana.

"Terimakasih banyak!" x3

Beberapa dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaanku, mengucapkan rasa terimakasih dan melambaikan tangan. Aku mengangguk kecil pada mereka, lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan tas punggung yang sudah kosong isinya.

Kedua polisi yang mengejarku tadi tidak lagi terlihat, sepertinya mereka disibukan oleh keributan yang terjadi di belakang sana.

Berlari di atap bangunan. Melompat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lainnya, lalu melompat turun dengan sedikit gerakan akrobatik dan mendarat di dalam gang yang sepi. Aku bangkit berdiri.

Ada sesuatu di sini.

"Keluarlah dari sana dan tunjukkan dirimu."

Aku merasakan keberadaannya yang berada di balik sebuah rongsokan mobil di depan sana. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya-- seorang gadis berambut merah ekor kuda dengan penampilan seperti prajurit Spartan. Pasang matanya yang beriris hijau cerah menatap tajam diriku.

"Ripper, kau ditahan atas pencurian dan tindak kekerasan. Ikutlah denganku dan serahkan dirimu dengan damai!"

Dia menyebutku 'Ripper', itu bukan nama asliku ataupun nama samaran yang kubuat. Entah dari mana itu datang, dan tanpa kusadari hampir semua orang di setiap kota yang kusinggahi memanggilku demikian ketika melihatku sedang beraksi.

Itu seperti panggilan pahlawan super yang diberikan padaku.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

Aku tidak memiliki niat untuk menyerah di sini, karena masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan.

Dia menarik senjata yang menunggu di punggungnya, membentuk kuda-kuda siap tempur dengan perisai keemasan dan lembing berwarna merah miliknya itu.

"Maka-- aku akan memaksamu."

Persenjataannya, terutama lembing merah miliknya, aku yakin itu sebuah Mecanic Weapon yang bisa berubah menjadi senapan atau yang lainnya. Tidak sembarangan orang bisa memiliki Mecanic Weapon selain mereka para Hunter. Itu berarti gadis ini salah satu dari mereka.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin melukaimu. Jadi mari lupakan semuanya dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, bagaimana?"

Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Hunter. Beberapa dari mereka dikatakan sangat gigih dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Dan mungkin gadis ini salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki kegigihan itu.

Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini tanpa adanya konflik. Namun sayangnya hal yang kuharapkan itu hanyalah menjadi angan.

Gadis berambut merah itu memutar tubuh dan melemparkan perisainya padaku. Aku menunduk menghindarinya.

Dalam sekejap dia berada didepanku, dengan ayunan lembing yang siap menghantam kepalaku. Aku melompat ke atas menghindarinya, lalu melompat menjauh dengan menggunakan bahunya sebagai tumpuan.

Tidak bisa diremehkan, gadis ini memiliki kemampuan yang cukup mengesankan. Dia agak berbeda dengan beberapa Hunter yang kuhadapi selama ini.

Dia merentangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas, dan itu mulai diselimuti oleh aura hitam transparan.

Aku semakin waspada melihatnya, tapi beberapa detik berselang tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Apakah dia hanya menggertak? Tidak, aku merasakan ada sesuatu di atas. Aku sedikit mendongak untuk memastikannya.

TV bekas, botol-botol kaca, rongsokan besi, dan sebuah bangkai mobil, semua itu melayang sekitar lima meter tepat di atasku. Jumlahnya yang tidak sedikit menjangkau area yang cukup luas, membuat keadaan di bawah sini sedikit gelap tak tertembus cahaya matahari.

Mungkin ini agak gawat.

Dia menurunkan tangannya, dan semua benda yang melayang itu mulai berjatuhan bagaikan hujan meteor. Ini benar-benar gawat!

Semua itu datang ke arahku. Dengan pengalaman dan tubuh terlatihku ini, aku menghindari semua itu tanpa halangan. Debu menghambur ke udara, tercipta dari hantaman keras benda-benda itu dengan kerasnya aspal, membuat jarak pandang semakin berkurang.

Terlalu fokus menghindari benda yang berjatuhan dari atas, aku mengabaikan arah lainnya dan lengah. Sesuatu menghantam tengkukku cukup keras. Keseimbanganku runtuh seketika, dan detik berikutnya kulihat sebuah kaki berbalut sepatu berpelindung logam keemasan mengayun cepat tepat kearah wajahku--

...

Di mana ini?

Kuedarkan pandang ke sekitar, memandang keseluruhan ruangan ini yang hanya berisikan lampu sebagai penerangan di langit-langit, sebuah kamera pengawas di sudut ruangan, meja di hadapanku, dan dua buah kursi yang kududuki salah satunya. Juga sebuah kaca berukur cukup besar di salah satu sisi ruangan.

Kupandangi bayanganku sendiri yang terefleksikan pada cermin itu.

Begitu rupanya. Ini tempat introgasi.

Bagaimana aku bisa terbangun di tempat seperti ini, dan dalam kondisi tangan terborgol?

Tengkuk dan pelipisku sedikit sakit. Kenapa, dan bagaimana bisa--?

Aku ingat. Sebelumnya aku diserang oleh seorang Hunter wanita dengan kemampuan tempur yang kuakui cukup hebat.

Menggunakan kekuatan Spesial untuk membuat pengalihan, dan di saat aku lengah dia menyerang titik vitalku... sepertinya dia menggunakan perisai yang ia lempar saat pertama pembukaan serangan. Sungguh strategi yang cerdik.

Suara decitan dari pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatianku untuk melihatnya.

Seseorang masuk dari pintu itu, mendekat dan duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Ripper."

Dia seorang perempuan dewasa dengan ciri fisik rambut berwarna putih, mata beriris biru muda, dan berkulit putih. Busana militer yang dikenakannya mendukung wibawa yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyebut diriku sendiri begitu."

Hampir semua orang di benua ini mengenal sosoknya, yang dikenal sebagai tangan kanan dari seorang Jenderal tertinggi Kerajaan Atlas.

"Ripper bisa diartikan sebagai pemberani. Seorang yang berani menghajar seorang politisi di kediamannya, dan merampok harta orang-orang kaya kemudian menghamburkan hasil rampokannya di jalanan. Oleh karena itu kau dijuluki Ripper."

"Jadi, apakah karena 'keberanianku' ini yang membuat seorang Winter Schnee datang menemuiku?"

Dia menghela nafas.

"Sudah cukup pura-pura tidak kenalnya, Menma."

Kusandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Dan dengan kepala kuberikan isyarat kecil ke arah cermin lebar di sisi ruangan.

"Aku sudah memberitahu siapa kau sebenarnya kepada mereka."

Hebat, sungguh hebat. Selama ini aku berusaha untuk tidak menceritakan latar belakangku kepada siapapun, namun Winter dengan seenak udelnya sendiri membeberkannya. Aku merasa usahaku selama ini sia-sia.

"Seharusnya kau lihat ekspresi mereka saat kuberitahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, itu sungguh lucu. Terutama Pyrrha."

Winter terkikik geli sesaat.

"Pyrrha? Siapa dia?"

"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dia gadis berambut merah yang membuatmu pingsan saat lalu."

Jadi gadis berambut merah yang tadi itu bernama Pyrrha. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, terutama apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada pelipisku, ini masih terasa sedikit berdenyut perih.

"Menma..."

Winter kembali memanggil namaku.

"Aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, mungkin jika situasinya tidak seperti ini, aku sudah memelukmu sekarang."

"Jangan bilang seperti itu. Kau bisa membuat mereka salah paham."

Aku bisa mersakan kehadiran beberapa orang yang berdiri memperhatikan kami dari balik kaca lebar di sisi ruangan.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku lupa bilang jika kau sudah kuanggap seperti adiku sendiri."

Senyumannya terlihat menjengkelkan bagiku.

"Winter--"

"Panggil aku kakak, atau aku tidak akan mendengarkan ucapanmu!"

Bersedekap dada, Winter mengatakan itu.

Sungguh menjengkelkan.

"Baik. Kakak, bisa tolong aku keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Itu hampir mustahil untuk melepaskanmu, mengingat apa yang telah kau lakukan. Banyak orang-orang kaya dan berkuasa yang menuntut agar kau dihukum seberat-beratnya. Tapi masih ada satu cara agar kau dapat bebas dari hukumanmu."

Winter menunjukkan senyuman penuh arti. Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang kurang baik akan datang.

Aku sungguh menyesal telah bertanya.


End file.
